This application is co-pending with a commonly-owned application by the same inventor for a walled, blind-style hunting enclosure removably mounted to the side of a tree in cantilever fashion. The enclosure is fully walled and in a preferred version is also roofed, yet is lightweight, easy to put up, and easy to take down. The enclosure and its cantilever support are designed to be assembled at the base of the tree to which it is to be mounted, and hauled vertically up and down the side of the tree trunk to be placed and secured in the desired hunting position.
The cantilever support is adapted to be fastened to the side of the tree trunk at a desired hunting height. However, it is often difficult for a hunter to find a nice, straight, reasonably vertical tree at what is otherwise a perfect hunting spot, for example within close, clear bow or rifle shot of a heavily used deer trail. Or, having found a tree that looks likely from the ground, the hunter is dismayed upon raising the blind to the desired height that the trunk is actually crooked or leaning, and the blind cannot be mounted with the floor relatively level. Anyone who has spent the day in the cramped confines of a ground blind or in a precariously perched treestand will appreciate the need for a reasonably level floor in a tree-mounted blind.
The cantilever support of the tree-mounted blind is a generally L-shaped structure with multiple anchor blocks spaced vertically along a rigid trunk-securing arm, and with the blind supported on a perpendicular cantilever arm. The anchor blocks secure the vertical trunk-securing arm generally parallel to the tree trunk, such that the blind is also generally parallel to the tree trunk at that point. If the tree leans, or is crooked at the point where the blind is attached, the blind will not be level.